


The pendant

by brainonfire



Series: | Endgame | [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: It's the day of the year Natasha least enjoys but Clint surprises her with a simple but meaningful gift.





	The pendant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little Version how Natasha came to her necklace which we know from “Winter Soldier” but first of all: I am sorry that it is so badly written. English is my fifth language so I don’t speak it perfectly but I hope you can read it anyway and it makes sense. Nat and Clint are not quite in character either but I can imagine that Natasha is completely different when they are both alone. I still wish you a lot of fun and would be happy to hear your opinion!

Until she met Clint, Natasha had never celebrated her birthday. If she was honest, she didn’t want it either. What for? One became one year older that day and that was it, nothing else happened. Not to mention that one should definitely not celebrate the birthday of someone like her.  
Nevertheless Clint insisted every year to at least have a drink together and often he even tried to cook something but he was just a terrible cook so they usually ended up only having a few drinks. It was - Nat had to admit - nice to spend this day with someone she liked but still she had made Clint promise not to tell anyone on the team her birthday. In the dossier that S.H.I.E.L.D had created of her was only the year and more than that nobody had to know. Natasha couldn’t imagine being able to handle it if everyone would suddenly congratulate her.

But this year everything was different. The world was attacked by a lunatic, godlike bloke with an army of aliens, New York was almost burnt to the ground, many people had lost their lives in this fight and almost the same thing happened to Tony. Tony who wasn’t a bad guy, who tried to make up for what his weapons had destroyed by trying to help people, the guy who had a big ego but was actually a good person.That Clint would think of her birthday after all that had happened Natasha hadn’t expected.

All the more surprised she was when it knocked on her door in the morning of her birthday and Clint entered the room. With a cupcake on a plate.  
“Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nat, happy Birthday to you” Natasha tried not to grin at the skew singing of her best friend but she didn’t succeed very well and so she grinned wide as Clint sat down on her bed. He sang it every year and every year it was just funny. And really cute.  
“You look so surprised as if you thought I’d forget your birthday this year,” Clint said.  
Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “This year has happened so much that you shouldn’t even think about it.”  
“Just because an alien army led by a godlike psychopath attacked the earth, you don’t stay the same age.” He lifted the plate a little higher and held the cupcake almost under her nose. Like every year it was a red-velvet-cupcake with chocolate butter cream Frosting and a rainbow coloured candle in the middle. “Close your eyes, blow out the candle and make a wish.”  
With a slight shake of her head Natasha closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blew out the little candle before opening her eyes again. “Thank you. Clint, that really wasn’t necessary.”  
Now it was him who shrugged the shoulders. “But that was it. I know you don’t want to celebrate your birthday and you know I don’t care,” Clint said, taking the candle out of the cupcake and looking at her. It was the gaze that whenever Clint used it made Natasha feel like he could look right inside her soul and see what she was hiding all the time - the vulnerability she also possessed like any other person.

It felt like hours had passed - it was probably only seconds - Natasha released herself from his gaze and both cleared their throat quietly before Clint looked at her with a slanted grin. Although she had fast reflexes Natasha couldn’t stop Clint from pressing the cupcake on her nose and smearing her with butter cream.The moment she took the cupcake off her nose, Clint laughed amusedly and she couldn’t help but laugh with him.  
“Oh very funny. And so grown-up,” she said and squeezed the half-mashed looking cupcake onto his nose.  
The little fight went on until the cupcake was just a smashed mess on their faces and they were sitting on the floor. Laughing.  
“Oh, I almost forgot,” Clint suddenly said and reached into the chest pocket of his shirt.  
“You didn’t really…”  
Her best friend, her rescuer, pulled out a small, transparent bag in which something glittered that Nat identified as a chain.  
“I don’t even want to hear you complaining.”  
“Well, I’m complaining. You know I don’t want gifts. Hell, I don’t even want to celebrate my birthday at all.”  
“Your Problem, not mine”, he just said untouched and pressed the bag into her hand. “Happy birthday.” Clint stood up from the floor before she could say anything, pressed a kiss on her forehead and then left her room.

Slightly her lips turned to a smile as she looked head-shaking at the gift in her hands. Natasha didn’t realize until she looked closely what kind of pendant the necklace had. An arrow.  
Suddenly the meaning of this gift was so much greater. Clint loved his bow and arrows. That was a big part of himself and that an arrow was the pendant of the necklace he gave her for her birthday was so meaningful. Not for outsiders but for her.  
Carefully Nat took the necklace out of the bag and took a closer look at it. She normally wore no jewellery, but one thing was certain: she would never take this necklace off again.


End file.
